narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lilyxflower
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the BoruSara page. We appreciate any help and we hope you enjoy your stay here. Please check our Local Policies page and Manual of Style before editing. If you need any help feel free to message one of our Administrators (Hikaru89 and ~SasuSakuKAWAII). Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 19:18, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Rules Hi Lilyxflower, I am here to tell you about the wiki rules. To be honest, I am not sure is either you or sasuasakuchiha was the one who add the Boruto movie trailer info in the BoruSara page but I did see you two edited that page. 1.Remember that information about movie trailer or anything is not allowed in the page until the movie is release (except pictures. Screenshots from the trailer are allowed to put in the pairing galleries page). P.S. If the movie shows in the cinema in your country earlier than other country, you can write the plot after you watch the movie. It is okay that many people haven't watch yet (due some country cinema haven't show yet). As long as the movie is release, you can write it. 2.The profile picture of the pairing page must only see the pairing in that picture. Meaning no other characters in the picture and also two people must be in seen in the picture. The picture you add (Sorry if it wasn't you) in the BoruSara page only can see Boruto. You can put that kind of picture in the galleries page but not as profile picture. Anyway, when you want to change the profile picture, you have to make a discussion to ask people's opinion about changing the profile picture first. 3.Remember to add sources in the evidence section. That all. I hope you understand ^_^ Galleries: Hello Lily flower! I'm not sure if I've already talked to you about this but edited images are not allowed in the galleries. Examples of such is the image you just currently added into the ss gallery: ImagesNYW8QHQK.jpg ~SSK Talkpage 23:53, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Eureka seven trivia Do you agree with this? *The way Holland is just so focused on running away, not even being prepared for a fight, and the fact that Charles knew that he would do so and have the State Army set a rap that takes advantage of that, shows that if both Eureka hadn't defied Holland to try and find Renton and if Rentaon had not return to stand up Holland, tell them about the trap and reunited with Eureka, Holland would have lead all of Gekkostate to its doom. Justin Holland (talk) 00:12, January 21, 2016 (UTC) I do agree with you, but, not to sound harsh, but this sight is solely for Naruto couples. We discussed this whole E7 drama on the E7 Wikia. Let's talk about Naruto couples. *U* Message: Hi Lily! I'm currently on semi-hiatus. If you see any trolls while I'm gone please shoot me a message on my talk page or my tumblr inbox. Thank you!:) ~SSK Talkpage 01:32, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Your Edits: KaguTen Page Hello Lily! This is SSK. Please finish the page you created for the KaguTen pairing. If you are unable to, I advise you ask the other active editors on here. Otherwise it will be deleted within seven days. Thank you! ~SSK Talkpage 03:20, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I really dont want to sound mean but why do you keep taking the edit I have done off the NaruSaku page even though it's true (Naruto's VA supporting NaruSaku)?